jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Naoko Akagi (Continuum-59343921)
Dr Naoko Akagi is the senior Laboratory Technician of the NERV complex . She was also heavily involved in the creation of the Evangelion Project with Gendo Ikari. She is the mother of Ritsuko Akagi by an unknown father. Story Naoko is a blonde woman of mixed European/Japanese who worked with Gendo and his wife Yui Ikari on the development of the first Evangelion. A brilliant scientist, after the disappearance of Yui, she began a relationship with Gendo. Recently Gendo was informed by Seele that he was being replaced by Heinrick Ibrahim as they had grown concerned over the costliness of the Eva program and no longer saw the relevance of continuing with the proposed system that his people here have been designing. Heinrick took his research and developed a way to synthetically create Orachalcum. When John, Frank, Agent J and Kei arrived the NERV Complex Heindrick had them ushered into his office where he along with Gendo, Kozo, Naoko and several other technicians of relative importance greeted them. He revealed Seele’s development causing Frank to call them out for repeatedly ignoring his warning even reminding Gendo about what happened to his wife causing the almost legendary stoical man to growl tersely and tell him to go to hell. As Akagi played mediator Fuyutsuki finally spoke out that they were just trying to protect humanity a possible threat by the Neflim, who are recorded in the Dead Sea Scrolls as posing a threat to humanity. Frank replied that they were meant to be a warning, not an advisement that we head off our fate by directly challenging the Neflim. This is where Kay revealed that Heinrick was a minion of the Old Ones. Both Frank and Talbain reacted with looks of astonishment, while the NERV command staff registered a heightened level of astonishment, and Agent Jay himself did a double-take. The three former members of the NERV command staff, looked around in tense confusion when Heinrick had his men turn their prototype weapons on the four. Before Frank could stop him, John transformed into his true Werewolf form only to be shot in the arm yielding a howl of shock and pain as he was forced to abort his transformation. Fuyutsuki attempted to put a stop to this only to find the barrel of a rifle aimed at him, as was also the case for both Ikari and Doctor Akagi. Heinrick reminded them that they were no longer in charge. Gendo was furious at him for using their research for something sinister, but he quickly called him out on his hypocrisy pointing out that at least his way was simpler even if he had to step over a few thousand mass graves to achieve it. Kay again revealed that he planned on arming Otono with both the prototype weapons and allow him to unleash him bioweapons in the Nerima Ward prefecture. Doctor Akage began to panic as that was where her daughter attended classes. Frank was about to attack, but Kay was able to calm him down as the cavalry had arrived. As if on cue alarm rang out within the complex, and lights flared near to the doors, causing both NERV commanders and SEELE special forces agents to glance up in surprise, while everyone else---besides Agent Kay---glanced about in confusion. Gendo Ikari snapped to the alert and barking out orders only to be reminded again that he was not in charge by Heinrick who winced uncomfortably as he repeated Gendo's orders. He was horrified to see Ulsa and Amalthea on the screen especially since Udan was nowhere to be seen. As Gendo, Fuyutsuki and Akagi were distraught that the attack was happening almost a decade too soon Heinrick all forces mobilized, and soldiers with Mark XIIIs sent to the front lines. Bragging that the Silver Seagull would not succeed. While John and Frank watched in dismay as the access tunnel became flooded by a trillion gallons of salt water, which effectively brought a halt to the defensive fire of numerous hidden security devices. Heinrick scowled and stared at the advancing Ulsa wondering what her reasons for attacking were. Kozo, Naoko and Gendo just tried to theorize what was going on until Heinrick told them to stop reminding them once again that he was in charge. He also ignored Frank, John and the MIB Agent’s warning as he was confident that his men would be able to deal with her. That is until Ulsa manipulated gravity to that the bullets would be to heavy to reach her. Kay was quick to rub that fact in. It was at this point that Frank recognized Amalthea as David’s sister. This caused Naoko to inadvertently reveal that they had David held captive. Before they could start arguing about this a technician noticed that someone had broken into Laboratory C. Naoko and a recently arrived Captain Katsurugi were furious to see that it was their daughters Ritsuko and Misato before they could discuss punishment Ibrahim ordered the chamber to be flooded with nerve agent. Amalthea and Ulsa’s steady progress was noted with no little trepidation and alarm, and the technicians monitoring affairs at their console stations kept reporting new data that affirmed the ineffectualness of all efforts being mounted against her. Kozo watched as things continued to deteriorate from the sidelines while beside him Gendo looked grim, and Naoko Akagi kept tapping away on her palm-pilot as she made her own rapid calculations and arrived at an inevitable conclusion. All the while Heinrich reminded them once again that they were no longer in authority. He then ordered the Type XIV prototype to be deployed. Kei finally revealed that Ibrahim was a servant of the Old Ones. John tried to get the guards on their side when he threatened to forcibly sterilize NERV in response, but they were conditioned to total obedience. Luckily Ibrahim wanted them alive to see Ulsa’s demise. As they watched Heinrich Ibrahim personally coordinate his remaining units to make a brave "last stand" before the onslaught of the Silver Seagull and her allies. Despite his injuries John was ready to attack again only to be stopped by Kei. At this point Ibrahim noticed them and told the guards to shoot them dead if they open their mouths again. The trio of former NERV command staff similarly were chastened to keep to their own counsel. Ulsa softly padding her way to two solid rows of heavily armed gunners, not in the least afraid as she braved the lines of lethally armed men aiming to take her life with their specially made Orachalcum-tipped weapons. She walked with no particular haste to her steps, almost seeming to glide over the floor of the cavern as she moved with grace and dignity in her bearing, arms folded beneath her shawl, blue eyes cool and aloof yet somehow intimate and knowing. She bore the dignity of a queen before her court and clearly feared not the specter of death, to which she had been impervious for the better part of twelve thousand years ongoing. Ibrahim began taunting her for her hubris only for his men to be ambushed by Luna while Amalthea dealt with his sniper. This provided the prisoners the opportunity to break their bonds and wreck further havoc to the rear guard of his rapidly diminishing forces. Frank exploded like a seven-plus foot titan, lashing out with his huge fists to take down several of the men guarding both him, Talbain and the rest of those no longer held involuntarily captive at gunpoint. Talbain proved that he had sufficiently recovered from his earlier wounding and reverted to full-Were shape, cutting loose with lupine fury to slash and rend the uniforms of the very men who had shot at him before, and who would not live long enough to regret the error of leaving the job unfinished. Gendo and Kozo proved that they were not completely useless here as they lashed out at those guards standing next to them while Naoko hastily went back to dealing with Lilith escaping. Agent Kei in turn stopped Ibrahim from fleeing. Amalthea was ready ground him into powder only to be stopped by Frank as making him pay was Ulsa’s job. She grabbed his face and angered by his feeble efforts to resist her full unfettered justice told him that he would yield to her. Before the others were forced to glance away they glimpsed Ibrahim true form as he was banished back to his realm. When they turned back to see her standing over Ibrahim who was as motionless as a doll and barely showing the least signs of continued breathing only Agent Kei seemed calm and unaffected. Ulsa greeted everyone before turning her hardened gaze to Gendo who tried to look away, only to find his body refused to obey him. He tried to justify his actions by saying he was just doing what the Scrolls said only for her to reveal that it was Ahriman who was behind those prophesies. The revelation that he had been manipulated into cloning Lilith caused Gendo to reveal to Kozo and Naoko. It is revealed that Kei was the one who informed Ulsa what was going on. While she knew pretty much near everything she was unaware of the Mark XIV. Since Orachalcum absorbs Magic she had to put a stop to SEELE’s research before it progressed any further. She went herself because she didn’t want to risk Udan. Ibrahim as a minion of Ahriman was also privy to things denied to her. After hearing how Atlantis and Lemuria fell Kozo agreed that they’d made a mistake. The next corse of action was to deal with Lilith. with an expression of resolve mixed with resignation she had Amalthea give Frank the gun as she prepared to face the First Woman, the Uber-Neflim before whom all others save only for Adam are but pale shadows and imperfect copies. Kozo felt it was best that they get back to the control room so they could retake control over NERV. However Gendo was resigned to the end of the world. Kei and Jay were quick to tell him not to give up on Ulsa to soon. They agreed with Fuyutsuki that it would be best to head back to the control booth while Frank stayed incase she needed him. John Amalthea and Luna opted to stay as well. Before they left Frank turned a disgusted look towards the still trembling Gendo and told him to pull himself together. This prompted Kozo to turn to his friend and nominal superior remind him that the men would expect him to take charge while Naoko told him to at least affect the appearance of leadership. Torn between resolve and an uncharacteristic sense of guilt, Gendo managed to swallow down pride and humiliation as everyone moved out. As Yui read Gendo the riot act off to the side a much-concerned set of parents were confronting their only daughter with an excess of parental fawning. Kenoe and Ichiro Katsarugi were giving Misato the “Good Cop/Bad Cop” hot and cold “So glad that you’re all right, but how dare you make us worry like that?” treatment, which---in the light of recent happenings---was causing the young girl’s head to spin a bit in a tidal pool of conflicting emotions. Needless to say they were worried sick at the fact that she fact that she was trapped in a room with an Angel. It didn’t help that while Misato tried to assured them that she was fine, she didn’t what to go into full details about what she and Ritsuko had been doing the whole time while Lilith had been on her rampage. Fortunately for her Ritsuko was living up to her reputation as a genius by telling Naoko nothing worse than Lilith overpowering them happened as she was more concerned with dictating her grand master plans for universal liberation. While Naoka was suspicious of this she wasn’t inclined to voice aloud her private thoughts upon the matter. Relieved that they were okay, the two still forced their way into a secured laboratory complex. Ulsa took pity on them and decided to call Naoko out on her hypocrisy for being mad at them for breaking into a secure lab knowing full well that the greater crimes were committed by those in their employ. While she realized that she acted at the behest of one who claimed to love her, that didn’t let her off the hook. Ulsa fixed the older blonde Akagi woman with a silent litany of past sins that culminated with the present knowledge about the special “extra-marital” affair presently being conducted between herself and the project director, Gendo Ikari. Naoko reacted to this betrayal of her darkest secrets by taking a step backwards and gasping in fear of their revelation, but Ulsa silently conveyed to her that she had no intention of making what she knew such common fodder for rumor and gossip. Rather she silently admonished the scientist with a very stern-yet-compassionate thought of warning that she needed to clean up her act and do right by Ritsuko. Naoko gasped and turned her gaze reflexively towards the man to whom she had been entrusting her heart and career, seeing the woman whom she had unconsciously been regarding as a rival end her angry tirade with a harsh declaration. That it was over between them. Seeing Gendo’s devastated look shocked Naoko to no end as she had thought the man would get over Yui in time and realize that she was much better suited to be his equal, companion and help mate. Ulsa pointed out that Gendo never truly loved her she was just a means of company and comfort. She assured the tearful Naoko that she sympathized with her pain. She wasn’t taunting her merely bringing this tragedy to a close before she and Gendo could render any further harm to humanity. She trusted that Naoko was wise enough to change her ways after seeing her errors through Ulsa’s eyes. When Naoko asked what she had left. Ulsa told her that she had many years to repair the rift between her and her daughter, because despite Ritsuko’s age she will always need her. The conversation was interrupted by Excel coming back with Hyatt. Before another argument could start between her and Reiko about the existence of ACROSS. Ulsa removed the mental block that was keeping her from processing data in a regular manner. Causing her to believe she was Reiko’s twin sister. She also changed the polarity of Hyatt so that she is not quite so Necrotic, allowing her to process Oxygen normally so that she would not pass out every few seconds and would have considerably more vitality. Which she would need as Ulsa also directed Excel’s former one-sided infatuation away from Lord Ilpalatzo and towards a more appropriate partner. Finally she directed them to find a nearby motel so that they can work off their long-repressed ardor. John was amazed that Ulsa was able to do all that with just a glance causing her to turn her amused gaze towards the werewolf and project a faint air of uncharacteristic smugness. This caused Frank to shudder slightly at the casual display of whimsical humor in someone whose reputation to date had depicted her as anything but the type to show off her prowess in so off-handed a manner. By this point Yui had finally spent her rage and was turning her back upon her husband, who was standing there stricken with a look of forlorn yearning. Gendo stammered, half to himself that he only wanted to help. When she turned back to favor him with one arched eyebrow. He declared that he wanted to give humanity a chance of evolving at last to a nigher level. Agent Kei spoke up curtly telling Gendo that didn’t justify anything as Humanity wasn’t at a dead end, he just saw the next level of human growth as anything but a threat to the status quo. Calling him by his original name Rogunbugi Ulsa told him that his actions have forfeited any right that he might have for claiming the Ancient technology that he has been abusing so badly. It was time for NERV to be disbanded and for he and his people to pack up and leave this complex altogether. Naoko, Ichiro, Kozo and even Yui tried to protest only to be told that it wasn’t a request she made her point known with a solid wall of roiling water that stood more than a hundred meters high, threatening to crash down upon the chamber and flood it utterly with everyone present being caught within its deadly tide. She gave everyone an hour to evacuate before she released the tide. Ichiro and Kenoe joined Naoko in urging their daughters to make haste towards the exit while Yui picked up her own newly acquired daughter and did likewise with Rei clinging dutifully to her shoulder. The group surveyed the opening to the now flooded NERV complex. Kenoe spoke calmly to Misato who was complaining about how she had lost her entire wardrobe. Telling her that they would get her something to wear that was more appropriate. She then shocked Ichiro when she told Misato that they could stay at his separate dwelling in Tokyo. With a hopeful note in his voice Ichiro agreed to let them stay. Naoko wasn’t quite so optimistic depressed that years of research was gone specifically her grand project of building the Magi computer system. Ritsuko assured her mother that she would help her retrieve whatever important data she lost from the backup files. However she just as upset as Misato about losing all of her personal belongings. This prompted Misato to murmur how they still had their memory of what happened causing her and Ritsuko to turn as one and share a poignant stare together that spoke volumes over the change in their relationship that had been brought about as a result of their encounters with Ulsa and Lilith. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:NERVE